


Wits and Whims

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, aikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: Goshi and Kento take things easy for once.
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Kaneshiro Goushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Wits and Whims

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Goshi!

"Bad day?"

Surprise shook Goshi for a moment, recognizing soon the familiar voice from behind him. "More like the other way around," he says, downing a beer can empty while his gaze follow the older male fall comfortably onto the beanbag next to him.

"I'm all ears," Kento glanced at him and then to the tins that lay messily on the floor between them. Kento shot him a piqued look that prompted the ends of Goshi's lips into a small smile. 

"Remember that producer we worked with for a collaboration project last year?"

"Yeah?"

"Got the news from Sumisora earlier." Goshi held his phone before the older male's face, his smile now phased in to a full grin. Kento then focused his eyes on the screen from which read of an invitation from said producer for an original movie track.

"Woah! Awesome news, Goshi!"

"Right?" Goshi adds, letting out a chuckle. "She said we'll begin working on it next month."

Just as Kento picked an unopened beer can for himself, Goshi thought of following suit. As he leaned forward, a sudden pinch on his cheek caught him off guard. "Aizome!" the shorter male protested as he tried to pull free.

"Do well on that project."

"Ugh, stop it." Goshi successfully swats Kento's hand away from his face, gently stroking his own cheek with the back of his palm. "Of course I'll give it my all." 

"I know you would. You're a music nerd after all." Kento said, shifting on his side to face the younger male and propping his head up with an elbow. "But why drink alone? Don't you wanna celebrate elsewhere?"

"The real thing hasn't even begun yet. Why bother?"

"Even so, an invitation like that speaks much of their reception of your talent."

"...I guess that's one way to look at it..." He mumbled, quite unsure of how to respond to such remark. "Anyway, this is fine. And if I'm alone, then what does that make you?" 

"You were before I came here." Kento gulped the contents of his can in one go. "Plus, we could invite the other guys out."

"You do it then." 

"Fine, fine." Kento took his phone out to open their group chat.

"Anyone up for a night out?"

Simultaneous chimes of notifications filled the comfortable silence, Akane's name being the first to pop with a reply. "I'm sorry ( ´v` ٥). We're just about to head home from a dance rehearsal and everyone's almost passed out in the van. Let's go out another time?"

Goshi's badge followed the exchange as Kento tapped away, with more badges catching up to the most recent messages. "No worries. Have a good rest then." 

" _We're out of town at the moment._ " Tatsuhiro popped in.

" _And we're pretty bushed from today's shoot._ " Kazuna followed up.

" _Righty. Let's all hang another time, Kenty._ " Mikado added, sending a winking emoji right after.

"You really think anyone would be free? On a Wednesday night to boot?" Goshi said.

Kento rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I'm asking then?" 

Their notifications chimed simultaneously once again. It was Ryuuji this time. "Break for a radio interview, but we'll be here until about 10pm. Maybe next time, Kento?"

"Guess it's just us then." The older male shrugged, sending everyone greetings for the night before locking his phone and setting it on the floor.

"Even Ashuu's gone elsewhere for a project until tomorrow night." 

"Nothing we can do about that." Grabbing another can and popping it open, Kento lightly licked the froth of the alcohol as he shifted a bit on his spot; the brushing of his strands upon the fabric of the cushion underneath filled Thrive's unusually quiet space. "Don't sulk. I'm here anyway."

"Um, who the hell is sulking??" Goshi snorted. "And just what kind of offer is that anyway?" Noting the ease on Kento's features as the older singer laid back with his eyes closed, Goshi suddenly grew curious. More often than not, Kento would seldom be seen within the corners of the room during his own breaks, yet he's splayed lethargically beside Goshi similar to an uprooted tree after a bad storm, except Aizome certainly doesn't look as bad; Goshi inwardly shook the thought. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Excuse me, it hasn't even been an hour since I got here, and you're telling me to leave?" Kento deadpanned.

"I asked." The younger male indulged in a hearty laugh.

"Shut up." Kento rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere so bear with it."

Goshi scratched his jaw, turning to his side. "Okay, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Just thought it's strange for you to be like this." Goshi emptied his can, setting the tin container down between the ones he finished earlier, quite aware that his vision has gotten way wobbly at this point.

"Like what? I'm not even doing anything except be nice to you and relax for once. It's a peaceful night."

"Exactly. You rarely do peaceful nights." He said. "No plans with your other ' _friends_ '?"

Kento groaned. "The hell's with that? Can't you just be glad I'm here?"

Goshi leaned in with a challenging tone. "Give one good reason for me to be." 

"That you're having a great time at the expense of my wits right now."

"I didn't know you pay attention to my train of thought that much."

"Bold of you to assume I did when it's a blatant fact that you enjoy my misfortunes on a daily basis. You're an obvious idiot when it comes to that anyway."

"Like you're not happy with mine, huh?"

"I don't rub it in like you do."

"Oh, so now we're doing this? Like you're one to talk?" Goshi reminded, feeling quite satisfied at his ability to put his spacey thoughts into coherent comebacks.

"Look, let's knock this off, alright? I'll be here, and you do your thing, whatever that is." Kento gulped his beer can empty before getting up to fetch a magazine from under the center table. "And maybe try covering that annoying look you have on before I do something about it."

As always, Goshi didn't take it seriously as the corners of his lips stretch slightly more upward, feeling a quaint rush of cheekiness. "Real scary, Aizome," he said, when a sudden flick on his forehead snapped him back on guard right after. "Ow!!!"

"Told you so."

Kento laid back with a satisfied smile on his face, glancing sideways at Goshi who's rubbing the sore spot above his eyebrows. But since there was nothing to bar his capricious urges back, Goshi pushed the cushion sliding underneath him until it shook the one Kento was on, sending several empty cans in a rolling mess toward different directions. Using his arm as leverage to get closer to the older male's face, Goshi puffed his cheeks and then blew directly onto Kento's face hard enough to send Kento's bangs in complete disarray, all in one swift motion.

"Goshi!!!"

Knowing all too well his older bandmate's peeves, Goshi's fingers find their way to recklessly ruffle sky-hued strands. "I thought you said I can bother you?" 

"Doesn't mean it's a permit for you to do whatever the hell you want!" Kento glared at the mischievous grin on Goshi's flushed features.

"There's no need to be that uptight."

"The hell's gotten into you, huh?" Kento finally has the younger male's wrists sealed within grasp right after Goshi clutched his sides to hold himself from wheezing uncontrollably.

Barely realizing the result of his own mischief that he shifted atop the older male, Goshi sighed with his lips upturned still. "You're no fun, Aizome."

"Like hell I am."

Goshi steadied himself upright with his hands pushing against Kento's chest. "Are you gonna start crying or what?" Furrowing his brows together, Goshi leaned closer, shifting his weight onto his knees; Kento sighed a plead to his own patience. Amidst his speculation, Goshi snapped into a thought. "You look like a lost kid out in a windy park."

"So what? And get off me already."

"Don't they say some girls feel more for those who bring out their maternal instincts? Better give me credit for this if they come flocking to you more than before."

"Shut up." With his hair fully shrouding his view, Kento loosens his grip on the younger. Almost as if a reflex, his fingers were already in place to undo the damage when an unforeseen smack of Goshi's palm landed directly on his forehead, halting his careful ministrations. "GOSHI!!"

"No, no, don't ruin it." Goshi said through a series of laughter, trying to keep balance as Kento's straddled figure squirmed underneath him.

"Leave my head alone!!"

"Make me?" Clumping Kento's hair into two bunches, one on each palm, the dark-haired male shook in uninhibited cackling as Kento cried in utter distress.

With his strength diminished from splitting his sides, Goshi's wrists were in Kento's grasp once again as he let himself fall upon the older male's chest. "Who knew you'd look hella cute with twin buns?"

"As if there's a need for me to know that!" Kento's voice trembled, his glare ineffective against Goshi's elated state. "Am I a joke to you?"

"Hell yeah."

"Seriously, you.." Rather than finish his words, Kento let out a long and loud sigh.

Goshi shifted himself so he could stare at the older male's frown, a triumphant smirk adorned his face. Though the alcohol's effect in his body strongly trampled over his inhibitions for propriety, it also cued another urge. "Why don't you finish what you were gonna say earlier?"

"Like you'd listen." Kento threw his head back on the cushion, exasperatedly unbothered to undo his blue strands that were forcibly messed with.

Goshi leaned closer until he was only a breath away from Kento's face. "Try me."

"No." 

"Aww, why not."

"God, you're such a handful."

"Not as bad as when you're the one drunk."

"That again. As if I haven't heard that several times."

"It's 'cause you keep insisting that we're about the same. You don't see me clinging to whoever the hell is closest, do you?" 

With no immediate retort, Kento yanked the younger into a sudden kiss. Sealing his palm against the back of Goshi's head, Kento grunted his frustrations into the younger male's unguarded lips. "Just so we're clear, I'm not drunk."

Letting out a lethargic laugh, Goshi ran his fingers to trace the prominent line along Kento's jaw. "Did I flip a switch or something?"

"It's not fair if you're the only one doing whatever you want."

Consequently finding himself strongly pulled into the kiss, Goshi didn't find the necessity to gather composure anymore. Although getting even was the automatic thought, it didn't appeal to him as much as kissing. With the alcohol's relaxing effects spread in his system, kissing was second to none when it came to the things he'd go along with at such a moment.

Needless to say, Goshi returned the kiss with eagerness. Attempting to push his tongue past Kento's lips, the older male pulled slightly away without breaking off. Irked, Goshi let out a grunt but attempted again, which failed as Kento was seemingly better at this sort of teasing. And so, when Kento pushed past his guard, Goshi pulled back without breaking the kiss. Both found themselves taking turns, trying to sneak past each other's defenses–all for the silly sense of getting the upper hand. Finding it rather pointless, Goshi let Kento have his way after a couple of minutes, which turned to be the better decision as it brought even more stimulation. Kento was truly better at this, Goshi admittedly thought to himself.

"Besides nothing else, you're seriously better off singing." Kento muttered against Goshi's cheek before planting another kiss under his lobe.

"Oh, like you're any better with yours when you're not on stage, flirting with an audience." And it wasn't a lie; Goshi has this genuine impression of Kento being the best at that among other things, presumably since he's done it all his life.

"So that's what you think I'm good at? Charming people?" 

"Didn't intend for that to come off as a compliment though."

Kento's lips upturned in an instant, which shot up Goshi's amusement even more. With full intent to elicit more reaction from the older male, Goshi pecked on Kento's lips. Though he didn't budge when the younger male came onto him with a sudden initiative, Kento stared at him inquisitively, as if waiting for something else. Goshi couldn't help the tug of his lips into a smile as he returned Kento's puzzled look. "What's the pretty boy frowning for?"

"You're just as terrible as I am drunk, that is if any of what you and Yuuta say is true at all. You're way too cheeky like this."

Goshi slowly shook his head, his smile lingering as he closes in once more. Without a need for a comeback, Goshi kissed him again, which felt as light and teasing as the first. On the third kiss, Kento caught him, and this time, he pulled Goshi in for another that wasn't as chaste as he had initiated. Goshi didn't break away from it, but he kept with his light teasing. At this point, Kento was exhausted enough to protest and just went along with whatever Goshi wanted. For one, kissing of any degree is way better than throwing banter, and Kento would prefer the former over the latter any day; a no brainer indeed.

To accommodate himself with the younger male straddling him, Kento dug his elbows unto the bean bag for leverage and let his hands feel underneath the hems of Goshi's shirt. Once Kento crept his fingertips against Goshi's exposed waist, the younger male's figure slightly jerked. "Damn it, why the hell are your fingers cold?"

"They're not though." Kento blinked at the sudden reaction and then continued tracing his fingers across Goshi's lower back until he earned the same reaction again. With Goshi pressed against his chest, Kento chuckled against the younger's ear. "Despite that high-calorie diet you've been consuming? Really?"

"I told you, your damn fingers are cold!"

"Must be the cans then." Kento ignored the fuming and secured Goshi in place by the hips. Unbothered by the interruption, Kento continued to feel the younger male, taking his time caressing the skin along his lower back as more hushed gasps escape past Goshi's lips, turning him on even more. 

With impatience lacing his voice, Goshi muttered against Kento's neck. "No need to take it off." 

"M'kay." Kento lowly said as he then pulled the younger male's weight to a more convenient position, finally able to work his hands down to cup the firm slope of Goshi's ass. As Goshi's body pressed against him, Kento caught the fabric with his lips, nipping teasingly at the hardened nubs of Goshi's chest, causing his hold on Kento's shoulder to grow firmer.

Swayed by the pleasant sensation of Kento's caresses, Goshi weaves his fingers through blue strands that give off an enticing scent, which he recognizes all too well as the brand Kento uses; whatever it was called or the ingredients it was made of, Goshi never bothered knowing. All he knows is that the scent was pulling him in for more.

"Wait." Kento shook him still. "We didn't prepare."

"Piece of cake. Give me five minutes."

"You fool. You wanna end up in an emergency room with a sex injury? Because that's how you end up in there with a sex injury."

Goshi snickered. "You're too self-conscious to allow that to happen."

"But what if it does and I couldn't help it??" Though the horror was evident in Kento's voice as he shuts off his lids, he was torn from wanting to keep protesting and giving in to the pleasant sensation Goshi was giving him by planting a trail of kisses along his neck. And at this point, Kento knew better than to throw logic into the conversation. "You're just not listening anymore, are you?"

"Yeah, you talk too much." Goshi groaned, voice low and impatient. "Just touch me already."

Goshi went for another kiss, grabbing the back of Kento's head to pull him in, to which Kento responded all too willingly, roaming his hands across Goshi's torso. Kento groaned, wanting to let out another complaint because of his nagging reasoning but was falling in deep with the mood. As the younger male's body pressed against him, Kento couldn't help but want to feel him directly, strip off the fabric in between them. But since Goshi minded it, Kento broke away for a second and pulled his own shirt off instead. It wasn't enough, but it certainly felt better. Without another word, Goshi found his lips again and began rocking his hips against the bulge underneath him. Kento couldn't help a grunt escape from his lips as the sensation took over him, rushing down to his groin, fully hardening his member. 

"Come on, let's move."

"Good idea."

Goshi carefully pushed himself up on his feet, while Kento followed suit, his arm ready behind the younger male's waist in case he stumbled on their way inside. As soon as they stepped in, Goshi let himself fall face first onto the crisp sheets neatly tucked. Without another moment to savor the comfort of the duvet, Goshi felt Kento's weight on his back, his breath hitching as Kento simultaneously grinds down on him and nips at the shell of his ear. 

"So.." Goshi manages to utter in between his muffled moans. "I thought you were against this, but–ngh!" His words were caught up in his throat as Kento's fingers fondle his nipple, while another hand has crept inside his pants, groping his hardened cock.

"Of course, I am." Kento halted his ministrations to get a condom and a slender bottle from his bedside drawer. Seeing Goshi roll on his back and attempt to lose his pants but failed, Kento hurries back and does it instead, sending the garment flying to the floor the next second. Sliding the thin rubber on his erect cock, Kento rakes in Goshi's dishevelled state, his lethargic gaze filled with sensuous provocation.

In return, Goshi takes in Kento's looming figure before him, his bare chest slightly glistened with sweat as he breathes lowly. With a hand around his stiff member, Kento lightly shudders, his gaze ravishing every part of Goshi's body they land upon. "You don't _look_ very convincing though."

"Doesn't matter." Kento swiftly parted the younger male's legs, poured some of the slippery contents from the bottle onto his fingers, and prodded into Goshi. Catching Kento's hand just as he had one finger halfway in, Goshi squirms a bit.

"We both know you don't have that much patience when you're like that." A full second was all it took for Kento to realize, feeling the soft muscles tighten around his finger. "What a slowpoke. Didn't I say five minutes was enough?"

Still, Kento continued relaxing the muscles with two digits, quite aware now that they had been prepped beforehand. "I should have known you were up to something." 

Goshi couldn't help the grin on his face. Although it wasn't a lie when he got surprised that Kento was staying in, lady luck was on his side and scored him an upgrade from him just playing with himself earlier. "You said you'd keep me company."

Then, Kento takes out his fingers and gives himself a couple of strokes before aligning himself and finally penetrated into Goshi, causing the younger to jerk at the suddenness.

" _I..diot...too sudden._ "

"My bad..." Kento sucks in a deep breath, taking a bit of precaution, and waits for Goshi's clutch on the pillow to loosen.

Taking Goshi's hardened member with his hand, Kento teases the head a bit before giving it firm strokes, down to the base and tightening just enough as he slides his hand up and down, earning him timid cries of pleasure. He then goes after Goshi's neck, tasting and sucking on his skin impatiently, buying himself some time to not rush his partner on impulse.

Goshi locks his arms around and pulls Kento for a kiss. " _...'s fine._ "

With it, Kento pushes his member in once again, now fully engulfed to the hilt. He sees Goshi's lashes flutter close, face flushed from both the heat and alcohol. Goshi slowly blinks them open again as he catches his breath, gradually accommodating Kento inside him.

Kento goes for his neck, sucking on his skin indulgently, grazing his teeth when he felt the younger's collarbone. " _Goshi..._ "

As the syllables of his name travel through almost inaudibly, Goshi feels a shiver through his limbs, a cry escaping from his lips. The next moment, Kento starts moving inside him, one vigorous thrust after another, melting him by pleasure. Goshi tries to relax himself with every exhale, but the sensation quickly builds up, what with his prostate being pounded with every thrust. Bit by bit, his reason fades into oblivion.

" _I'm close._ " Kento growled, not letting up his force to dwindle less as he sped up his rhythm. With every move, Goshi's muscles tremble with tension, knowing himself closing in to the edge. A few couple more thrusts and the two finally went over, their intertwined bodies shuddering through the orgasmic waves together.

Simultaneous heaving filled the room for a moment, with both of them gradually returning to their regular rhythm. Kento let himself fall on top of the younger, earning him a whine.

"You're so sly." Kento muttered, pulling his cock out of Goshi, eliciting an inaudible whimper from the younger.

"You going along with it voids you of any right to complain. Now, help me up." Goshi extended his limp arms up, patiently waiting for Kento to finish cleaning himself up. Then, they headed to the bathroom next and showered together.

"Mind you, I wasn't." Kento flicked his thumb over the younger's forehead, an instant yell from him came right after.

"How could you anyway? I made you feel good."

Kento snaked his hands around Goshi's hips and pulled him close, bare skins brushing against each other. "Damn right," he mumbles against the other's lips right before taking him again. "You're so good at riling me up, in more ways than one." Goshi returns it, a laugh vibrates from his throat and into the kiss. 

"You should see yourself more when I do it. Maybe then you'd know how fun it is." Remembering Kento's expressions earlier, Goshi laughs indulgently, inwardly pinning the older male's aroused features as probably one of his favorites, as they spend the night in each other's company.

***

"No fair!!!"

Alarmingly, Yuuta's all-too familiar yelling shook both of them awake.

"What the hell, Ashuu?!"

Kento grunts from under the covers, dragging the fabric off his face aimlessly. "Yuuta, don't yell like that so suddenly."

Yuuta protested even more, flailing his arms at his sides. "You guys should've told me, I wanna sleep next to you guys but you rarely let me these days! And when I'm out, you sleep together like this? No fair!!"

Goshi glances at his phone, the brightness quite stinging his eyes. "Quit yapping, Ashuu. It's freakin' 3-

"Gochin, you're so mean!" With his gaze downcast, Yuuta fumbled with the hem of his pajama top. "Manager drove me straight from the airport, and I'm so tired...but I wanna spend more time with you guys too so..."

"Mm, enough...come here. Sleep." Kento said while shutting his eyes and falling back to the sheets as the youngest enthusiastically jumped into the bed with them.

"Ken-ken's sheets always feel so comfy...hmm..." Out like a light, Yuuta nestled between them comfortably without even getting under the comforter.

Goshi shook his head in a daze, falling back right next to Yuuta after pulling the soft fabric over the younger male, instantly passing out just as soon.

*

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last posted something. I miss these two, I miss Thrive a lot, and I miss B-pro (weeps). Thanks for dropping by, and I hope you had fun! Best wishes to our birthday boy, Goshi!


End file.
